Mi novia es una Gumiho
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Ichigo es un inmaduro e irresponsable universitario que lo único que quiere es ser un actor. Al intentar escapar del castigo de su abuelo, termina en un templo en donde libera por accidente a un legendario zorro de nueve colas, un Gumiho.


**Mi Novia Es Una Gumiho**

―¡ICHIGO!―Gritaba una joven que lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, mientras que varias personas la miraban admirando su belleza.―

El pelinaranja el cual estaba bajando por las escalaras de su universidad al verla se dio la vuelta rápidamente y pretendió no haberla visto.

―ICHIGO!

El mismo tomo su celular y fingió tener una llamada mientras caminaba apurado por el parque.

―Oh, bien..claro claro ¿que?―Decía mientras veía de reojo si no le perseguía.―No te puedo escuchar, oh esta bien.

Ichigo al ver que la morena lo había perdido de vista comenzó a caminar mas rápido hacia las escaleras del parque pero en ese mismo momento la morena apareció bajando de ellas viéndole con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

―Oh, viniste.―Exclamo fingiendo asombro y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.―

―¿No me viste antes? Te llame muchas veces ¿No me escuchaste?―Preguntaba viéndole con los ojos muy abiertos.―

―No te vi.―Dijo nervioso para luego mostrarle su teléfono.―Estaba hablando.

―Ah, debe ser eso.―Contesto aliviada para luego verle con un aura oscura detrás de ella.―A no ser que quisieras morir,no fingirías no verme o escucharme, ¿cierto?

―Claro que no.―Dijo rápido Ichigo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar frió.―Quiero vivir.

―Vamos, encontré algo maravilloso.―Exclamo mientras lo tomaba de las manos con alegría.―

**Ichigo**

_Ella es mi novia._

_Mi increíblemente bella novia que pone celoso a los otros chicos._

―¡Apúrate!

―¿Que es esta vez? ¿A donde vamos? ―Pregunto mientras era arrastrado por la morena de grandes ojos violetas.―

―Hoy es un día realmente especial.―Le dijo con enorme emoción en su voz.―

―¿Que día?

La morena guió al pelinaranja asta un restaurante de comida donde se podía ver como varios trabajadores sacaban de un camión inmensa comida y sobre todo carne.

―Ichigo, en este restaurante acaban de atrapar a una vaca.―Ichigo le miro preocupado.―Hoy quiero comer vaca fresca.―Pidio mientras juntaba las manos.―

―Carne de vaca ¿otra vez? ―Exclamo con algo de enojo.―¡No puedes! Mi Ho, en verdad no tengo dinero.―La morena le miro con una mueca de desagrado.―Hoy no puede ser carne de vaca.

―¿No puede ser?―Pregunto con sarcasmo viendo como el mismo miraba hacia otro lado incomodo.―Entonces, voy a querer comerte a ti.―Le susurro en el oido logrando que se pusiera nervioso para luego pasar un dedo por su mejilla y llevárselo a la boca.―Que sabroso.

**Ichigo.**

_Estas no son solo palabras._

_En verdad esta pensando comerme._

―Mi Ho, Mi Ho, ¿que estas haciendo? ―Cantaba en su oído.―Estoy comiendo ¿que plato? Un plato de Kurosaki Ichigo.―Ichigo trago grueso para luego ver como la misma lo tomaba del cuello con ambas manos.―¿Esta vivo o muerto?―Ichigo pestañeo para luego asentir con la cabeza.―¡Esta vivo! ―Grito la morena para luego irse dando saltos.―¡Ichigo, tengo que comer una vaca, así no te comeré a ti!

**Ichigo.**

_Mi novia, la que quiere comerme, es una GumiHo._

**01 Gumiho**

Ichigo volaba por los aires mientras que unos chicos vestidos de ninja le apuntaban con espadas de madera. El pelinaranja salto por encima de ellos con ayuda de sus compañeros quienes tiraban de su arnés, el pelinaranja tomo su espada de bambú y con agilidad toco a uno de los ninjas mientras que a los otros les daba unas patadas voladoras y con agilidad saltaba en el aire para que los mismos no le dieran con las espadas para luego terminar por encima de ellos en una pose de karate.

―¿Me veo genial?―Pregunto Ichigo desde lo alto a su amiga Riruka.―

La pelirosa sin dejar de grabar levanto su dedo pulgar.

―¡Te ves genial, totalmente genial!

―Bájenme rápido duele.―Exclamo con una mueca de dolor.―

Los chicos que sostenían las cuerdas para elevarlo asintieron con la cabeza para luego comenzar a bajarlo con cuidado.

―Ichigo, ven a ver esto.―Le llamo Riruka mientras que con sus compañeros comían pizza a su alrededor.―

―¡Oye, debo ser un dios de la acción!―Decía sin dejar de mirarse asombrado por sus propias hazañas.―El cable no puede seguir mis movimientos, cuando le echan un vistazo ¿no se ve como si estuviera volando?

Sus compañeros quienes tenían la boca llena de pizza solo asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que el no dejaba de verse asombrado por sus habilidades.

―¿El helado esta bueno?―Pregunto sacando la vista de la pantalla para verlos.―¿Debería ordenar mas pollo?

―Si, claro.―Exclamaron todos sus compañeros.―

―Pero,solo porque lo pongamos en la Internet...¿crees que puedas convertirte en una estrella de UCC?―Pregunto su amigo Tsukishima.―¿Que pasa si...mejor haces una danza de arte marcial y Star King? ¿Que tal aparecer en Star King?

―Eso es para el publico en general, debutare como una celebridad muy pronto y eso sería bueno para mi imagen.―Dijo con una mano en su barbilla.―

―Es verdad.

―Hagamoslo una vez más.―Dijo mientras aplaudía apunto de levantarse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.―¡Oh, Noona! ¿Ahora estás en la escuela? Ya voy. Sólo cuenta hasta cien.―Dicho esto corto la llamada y se levanto apurado.―Me voy.

―¡Oye!―Gritaron sus compañeros pero el mismo ya se había marchado.―

Ichigo se subió a su moto para luego arrancar a toda velocidad, luego de varios minutos estaciono su moto enfrente de la universidad y se fue corriendo hacia dentro del lugar asta llegar a un enorme salón donde una joven de cabello violeta se encontraba ordenando sus útiles.

―Noona.

―Ichigo.―Dijo sonriendo para luego ir hacia el.―No te has tardado nada.

El pelinaranja se rasco la nuca con una mueca.―Te dije que vendría Senna.―La pelivioleta le miro con una sonrisa.―

―Entonces, ¿también harás una audición para esta película?―Pregunto viendo el guion donde en letras grandes decía ''El espadachín de la luz de la luna''.―

―Llegue a la ultima fase, dicen que con la cantidad de candidatos, las probabilidades son de 150 a 1.―Senna le miraba

con una sonrisa.―Pero creo que la competencia son dos o tres chicos.

―¡Eso es genial! ―Exclamo con una sonrisa para luego desparramarle el cabello con la mano.―Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, pequeño Ichigo.

Ichigo la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola cosa que logro que la pelivioleta le mirara asombrada.

―No podrás tocarme cuando sea famoso, así que hazlo mientras puedas.―Dijo con una mueca de costado.―Aquí, tócame la cara.―Decía mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro.―Y palmeame la espalda ¿también podría abrazarte? ―Pregunto mientras se acercaba de apoco y Senna se alejaba asta toparse con una mesa.―

Senna sonrió al ver como extendía los brazos.

―Ya estoy tan atemorizada que no creo que pueda abrazarte.

―En verdad voy a ser tan famoso que estarás atemorizada, espera y veras sucederá.―Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.―

* * *

―Ya termine de prepararme para la audición.―Dijo Ichigo mientras leía el guion.―Analizando este guion y puedo decir con seguridad que lo entiendo, el tema del amor declarado de un hombre.―Ichigo se toco el pecho para luego meterse en su personaje.―Mi corazón está ardiendo, esta ardiendo. ¡Ah, arde!―Grito sintiendo dolor en su cabeza.―¡Ah, arde!

―¿Tu audición no es en 4 días?―Pregunto Tsukishima quien se encontraba secándose el cabello.―¿Esta bien si tu cabello esta rizado?

―Ah, no pensé en eso.―Exclamo asustado para luego verse en el espejo.―Es mejor que aplique neutralizante a hora mismo.

―Ichigo.―El mismo se volteo para ver a Riruka quien bebía una malteada.―¿Es verdad que las permanente son gratis, ya que el edificio es de tu abuelo?

―Bueno, básicamente se toma como parte del alquiler.

―Puedes comer y disfrutar de todas las tiendas si dices el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki.―Comento Tsukishima con una mueca de costado.―

―Voy a tener que ser amiga tuya.―Dijo Riruka viéndole con admiración.―

―Ay...―Exclamo Ichigo haciendo un ademan con la mano de que no era gran cosa.―

El pelinaranja se fue asta la administración y le dio su capa a la mujer.

―Los tres.―Dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos para luego ver a un anciano que le miraba con ira en sus ojos.―Oh no...

―¡TU RUFIÁN!―Grito Yamamoto enfadado al ver como su nieto desperdiciaba el dinero.―

―Abuelo...

―Escuche que viniste a que te arreglen el pelo gratis otra vez e incluso trajiste a tus amigos.―Exclamo viendo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.―

Ichigo miro acusador a la administradora quien corrió la mirada.

―Abuelo ¿que quieres decir con gratis? Iba a pagar tengo dinero.―Exclamo mientras abría su billetera.―

―¿Dinero?―Ichigo le miro asustado al ver como la vena de su frente parecía apunto de estallar.―Ese dinero, no sera el dinero que te di para la matricula ¿verdad?

―Uh, ¿matricula?―Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.―

―La universidad llamo para decirme que no había pagado la matricula.―Ichigo le miro nervioso mientras que Yamamoto comenzaba a acercarse.―¿Que hiciste con el dinero de la matricula que te di?

―Ah, lo puse en la cuenta y me olvide de el, cuando mi cabello este listo voy a ir a pagar de inmediato.―Dicho esto intento salir pero su abuelo lo agarro del brazo.―

―¿A donde crees que vas? Escuche que compraste una moto con ese dinero, tu tía me lo contó todo.―Los amigos de Ichigo se acercaron para ver que era todo ese escandolo.―¿Donde has escondido la moto?

―Esta bien, entregare la moto lo haré.

―Vayamos entonces.

―Solo un segundo, un segundo abuelo tengo que arreglar mi cabello, si lo dejo así se rizara.―Pidió viéndole con preocupación.―

―¿Rizado? Olvida que este rizado, quiero rasurarte completo rufián.―Grito Yamamoto mientras le señalaba con su abanico.―

―De acuerdo, lo entiendo, por favor suéltame ¿quien dice que no iré?―Pregunto con las cejas levantadas poniendo cara de niño bueno.― Primero déjame neutralizar mi cabello, si se risa por completo ¿vas a hacerte responsable?

―Si, abuelo déjele aplicarse el neutralizante.―Pidió Tsukichima.―Si se hace muy tarde se pondrá rizado.

―Ve y ponte ese neutalizante, fertilizante lo que sea rufián.

―De acuerdo.―Dijo Ichigo con la cabeza baja para luego irse corriendo hacia la salida.―

―¡ICHIGO!

Ichigo con rapidez se bajo por las escaleras traseras del edificio para luego saltar sobre su moto la cual la había colocado allí para que su abuelo no pudiera encontrarla.

―Ay, ¿que pasara con mi cabello?―Se pregunto mientras la ponía a arrancar.―Tengo que encontrar una peluquería.

Ichigo arranco a toda velocidad en busca de una peluquería que pudiera arreglar rápidamente su cabello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y le quedara rizado pero con tal mala suerte que la policía le pidió que se detuviera.

―Por favor, solo hágame una multa rápido.―Pidió Ichigo mientras que el policía verificaba sus papeles.―Tengo que hacer que me arreglen el cabello antes de poder usar el casco.

―Tendrá que venir conmigo a la estación.

―¿Disculpe?

―La moto fue reportada desaparecida.

―¿Que?―Exclamo sorprendido.―Pero ¡La he tenido por una semana!

* * *

**Comisaria...**

―No intentare escapar.―Decía Ichigo mientras ponía su cara contra los barrotes.―Solo déjame ir a una peluquería...oh tráigame neutralizante ¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo! ―Decía mientras que los policías ignoraban y hacían su trabajo.―Voy a ser una estrella de peliculas y tengo una importante audicion ¡Si mi cabello se riza, demandare al gobierno por daños!

―Ichigo...

―Tía.

Matsumoto suspiro cansada por tener que sacarlo siempre de sus líos.

―Salgamos, tu abuelo te esta esperando.

Salieron de la comisaria y allí estaba el abuelo viéndole molesto.

―Primero, ve y haz que te arreglen el cabello.

**En la peluqueria.**

―Padre, esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos ¿como pudiste hacer que detuvieran a tu único nieto por el robo de una moto?―Pregunto incrédula Matsumoto.―

―Sin embargo lo libere fácilmente por que es mi nieto.―Dijo con una mueca de costado a lo que Matsumoto frunció el ceño.―Intente disuadirlo, pero insistió en una escuela de actuación así que lo envié. ¿Pero que? ¡¿Usa el dinero de la matricula en una moto?!

―Tu eres quien sintió pena ya que perdió a sus padres muy joven y lo malcriaste.

―Tu.―Exclamo viéndole molesto.―Solo espera y veras, esta vez me pondré firme...y haré que mi nieto se convierta en un ser humano.

Ichigo salio con la cabeza baja mientras se desparramaba el cabello para luego ver a su abuelo arrepentido.

―Abuelo...lo lamento.―El mismo se levanto de su asiento enfadado.―Lo lamento.

Yamamoto no le miro y solo se fue hacia la salida seguido por Matsumoto, Ichigo decidió seguirlos sin decir mas ya que sabia lo enojado que se encontraba su abuelo. Yamamoto se sentó atrás junto con Ichigo y Matsumoto conducía mientras veía por el espejo que su padre no matara a su único nieto.

―Todo ha sido preparado, así que espero que no te niegues a ir a la academia espartana.―Dijo con tono serio sin verle.―

―¿Que? ¿Academia espartana?―Pregunto en un grito viéndole con la boca abierta.― ¿Por que iría allí?

―Para encerrarte y estudiar, luego vuelves a la universidad.

―¡Abuelo! no puedo ¡Tengo una audición en pocos días!

―Piensa en eso como enlistarse y estudiar, ven a Seul tan pronto como sea posible, no tienes opción.

―No voy a ir, tía detén el auto.―Pidió a su tía quien solo frunció el ceño molesta al estar metida siempre en sus peleas.―¡No hay forma de que vaya!

―Acelera.

―¡Tía no aceleres!

―ICHIGO ¡Vive encerrado asta que te conviertas en un ser humano! ―Grito Yamamoto mientras le apuntaba con su abanico al rostro, Ichigo le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, jamas había visto a su abuelo de esa manera.―

**Mientras tanto en un viejo templo... **

―Por favor, vengan aquí...―Decía un joven monje a dos mujeres quienes miraban asombradas el lugar.―Ahora, esta es una pintura de una gumiho...que lucho por ser humano por cientos de años y esta atrapada.―Ambas mujeres abrieron la boca asombradas.―Y la abuela de los tres dioses a su lado...tiene muchas virtudes ¡Como saben, ella forma las parejas de hombres y mujeres y nos envía bebes! Es la muy famosa abuela de los tres dioses.―Las mujeres miraron con una sonrisa.― Y la gumiho es el espíritu de una zorra...que seguía y obedecía a la abuela de los tres dioses.

―¡Dijo que es una gumiho, pero no tiene ninguna cola!―Exclamo la mujer de las mejillas regordetas.―

―Originalmente, tenia las nueve colas.―Explicaba.―¡Pero era increíblemente hermosa! ese fue el problema.

_**''**Esa gumiho bajo al mundo de los humanos y quería vivir como una de ellos._

_Pero su belleza sobrenatural se convirtió en un problema._

_Los funcionarios que debían estudiar, dejaron de escribir._

_Y los granjeros que debían cultivar, detuvieron sus plantaciones._

_Y los mercaderes que debían vender, dejaron de trabajar._

_Estaban todos cautivados por la gumiho y no podían hacer nada._

_Las mujeres no soportaban verlos así y acudieron a la abuela de los tres dioses._

_La abuela de los tres dioses enfrentaba un dilema...y pensó que si encontraba un marido para la gumiho...el problema se_

_solucionaría._

_Así que encontró un hombre para que fuera el marido de la gumiho._

_Pero las mujeres no querían que ningún de sus hombres fuera esposo de la gumiho...Y esparcieron extraños rumores sobre_

_la gumiho._

_Las mujeres pasaban por las aldeas gritando **''La gumiho se come los hígados de los hombres para poder convertirse en**_

_**humana''**_

_La gumiho espero y espero pero ningún hombre se acerco por miedo a aquel rumor, lo días pasaban y siguió esperando_

_asta que las hojas de las flores de Sakura se marchitaron junto con sus esperanzas._

_Así que, la abuela de los tres dioses corto las nueve colas de la gumiho...y la atrapo en esta pintura, para que no pudiera_

_volver a este mundo nunca más.'**'**_

―Es desafortunado para la gumiho.―Exclamo la mujer.―No pudo tener un marido y fue encerrada.

―¿Por que no recuperas tus colas y vienes a llevarte a mi marido?―Dijo su amiga en broma mientras se reía a carcajadas.―

―Dejemos de reírnos de la gumiho sin colas y sin marido y vamos a hacer una ofrenda.

―Si

―Si, monje.

Las mujeres siguieron al moje hacia la salida cuando una de ellas comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa.

―¡La salchicha que puse aquí, no esta!

―Debes haberla dejado en algún lado.―Dijo su amiga sin darle mucha importancia.―La comida del templo es deliciosa, vamos.

―Si,si.

Las mujeres salieron sin darse cuenta que eran espiados por cierta joven de cabello negro.

―¡Ese monje falso! ¿Por que los trae a todos aquí y vuelve a molestarme? ―Se preguntaba la morena viéndoles con enojo ya que no le dejaban dormir en paz.―Cuando era un joven monje, era lindo. Entonces se puso viejo y parlotea aún mas. ¡Ni siquiera sabe y sigue contando la historia de otro! ―La gumiho le dio un mordisco a la salchicha para luego escupirla con asco.―Sólo huele a carne, ni siquiera es carne de verdad. ―Grito molesta para luego arrojarla.―¡Quiero comer carne de verdad!

* * *

―¡Por que haces esto, es vergonzoso!―Dijo Ichigo avergonzado ya que estaba agarrado del brazo de su abuelo.―¡No voy a huir! ¡Me quitaste mi celular y mi billetera! ¡Déjame ir al baño solo!

―Entonces, quítate un zapato.

―¡Abuelo!―Se quejo viéndole.―

―No te prohibiría orinar, salta de un pie.

Ichigo molesto se saco su zapato y se fue dando saltos hacia el baño, Yamamoto sonrió mientras agarraba el zapato entre sus manos.

El pelinaranaja entro al baño y se apoyo en una de las paredes pensando en como salirse de esa situación .

_Vi muchas películas de acción pero nunca el protagonista escala paredes en un pie._

_No funcionará con acción._ ―Ichigo miro hacia la ventana.―_Tal vez..._

Yamamoto al ver que su nieto se estaba tardando decidió ir a investigar.

―¡Ichigo! ―Grito abriendo la puerta de cada cubículo.―¡Ichigo! ¡Oh, cielos ese rufián!―Grito viendo la ventana abierta.―¿Hiciste eso?―Enojado tiro el zapato al suelo para luego salir corriendo.―¡Ese rufián!

Ichigo salio de la bolsa en la que estaba escondido y tomo su zapato.

―¿Como voy a encontrar a ese rufián?―Gritaba Yamamoto a lo lejos.―

Ichigo con rapidez y tratando de no ser visto se metió en una camioneta de verduras mientras veía como su abuelo se peleaba con su tía.

―¿Que estabas haciendo?―Le pregunto un furioso Yamamoto.―

―¡No salio, padre!

―Si no salio, entonces ¿a donde fue?

En ese momento la camioneta doblo enfrente de ellos eh Ichigo tomo un cartón para cubrirse de ellos.

―Si tu tampoco lo viste, ¿a donde fue?

―¡ICHIGO! ―Gritaba Yammamoto.―¡ICHIGO!

* * *

El camión se había estacionado en frente de una tienda así que Ichigo sin quererlo se bajo y comenzó a caminar por la carretera mientras trataba cubrirse de la lluvia con una hoja que había arrancado de un árbol.

―¿Donde es este lugar? ―Se preguntaba mientras se tapaba la cabeza con un hoja.―Tengo sed hambre y me duelen las piernas.―Se quejaba mientras tiritaba de frió.― ¿Fui muy apresurado al huir?

En ese momento ve como un auto viene acercando hacia el, Ichigo se puso en medio llamando su atención.

―¿Disculpe? ¿Disculpe?

El hombre bajo la ventanilla para verle.―¿Que?

―Monje, ¿podría llevarme?

―Claro, entra.―Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta.―

―¡Gracias!

**Templo...**

―Monje, comí bien.―Exclamo Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro.―

―Esta bien, duerme en esta habitación pero hay mucha gente orando aquí cerca, así que debes dormir silenciosamente.

―Ah, monje ¿puedo usar el teléfono?―Pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.―

El moje le dio su teléfono he Ichigo salio a hacer una llamadas.

―Oh, lo siento.―Dijo cortando la llamada.―Tampoco es éste.―Dijo suspirando viendo el papel el cual tenia muchos números escritos.―Tenia el numero guardado,no puedo recordar su nuevo número ¿4380? ¿Uh?―Dijo viendo la señal.―No tengo señal, otra vez.―Ichigo se levanto y comenzó a mover el teléfono.―¿Debería ir mas lejos?―Se pregunto viendo hacia todos lados.―Si no llamo sin dudas el abuelo me asesinara.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Ichigo se fue caminando por todo el templo asta que llego a un pequeño puente.

―¡Estoy teniendo señal!―Exclamo contento para luego ver a lo lejos un pequeño y tenebroso templo.―¿Que es eso? ―Se pregunto, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando en ese momento comenzó a llover con fuerza sin mas comenzó a correr hacia allí.―Hola ¿tía? ―Pregunto para luego fruncir el ceño.―Lo siento.―Ichigo volvió a marcar unos números al teléfono.―Oh, la batería esta casi gastada, tiene que ser 2380, por favor, que sea ese.

En ese momento un enorme trueno se escucho.

―Mierda, mi hígado casi se cayo.―Dijo con la boca abierta para luego volver a llamar.―¿Hola?

―¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?―Pregunto una extraña voz femenina.―

―Puedo escucharla muy bien, ¿Eres tu tía?

―Ah, puedes escucharme bien.

―Lo siento.―Dijo Ichigo apunto de colgar.―

―Espera, continua escuchándome.

―¿Por que? ¿Quien eres?

―Al final me comunique. ―Exclamo aliviada la voz femenina.―Tengo algo que decirte.

―¿Estas intentando citarte con alguien con un teléfono equivocado?―Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño cansado―Estoy ocupado, no estoy interesado.

―Eres un hombre joven, eres mas lindo cuando frunces el ceño.

Ichigo miro el teléfono.―¿Esto tiene vídeo chat?―Ichigo apretó unos botones pero el teléfono ya estaba muerto.―Esto...la batería esta muerta pero, ¿por que sigue funcionando?

Ichigo cerro la tapita del teléfono y lo volvió a abrir con temor para luego volverlo a hacer y llevárselo al oído.―¿Hola?

―¿Por que me estas llamando? Aun te estoy mirando ¿me estas buscando?―Pregunto con una voz serena.―No podrás verme.―Ichigo se tapo la boca con la mano intentando no gritar por el miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir.―

Ichigo estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando la misma voz le detuvo.―No, sigue escuchándome, si huyes me enojare.

―¿Por que me estas haciendo esto?

―Hay algo que debes hacer por mi, ven aquí.

Ichigo se volteo lentamente para ver como la puerta del templo se había abierto.

―Entra.

Ichigo entro con temor al lugar, el lugar se encontraba completamente a oscuras a excepciona por unas velas que se encontraban encendidas a ambos lados de la habitación dándole algo de iluminación. Ichigo camino hacia el frente asta toparse con una pintura.

―¿Ves la pintura enfrente de ti?

―Si, una abuela y un perro.

―No es un perro, es una zorra.―Le corrigió con algo de molestia por su ignorancia.―

―¡Lo siento!

―La zorra de la pintura no tiene colas.―Ichigo observo la pintura.―Dibujale nueve colas.

―¿Nueve?

―Si nueve, dibuja rápido.

Ichigo se subió arriba del escalón para llegar a la pintura y saco un fibron de su bolsillo.

―Pero si garabateo en una pintura como esta me arrestaran.

―¡No te preocupes por eso y dibuja!―Exclamo perdiendo la paciencia.―

―Si.

Ichigo comenzó a dibujar las colas, cuanto mas dibujaba la tormenta cada vez se hacia mucho mas fuerte y el perro que cuidaba el templo comenzó a ladrar sin parar. Ichigo al oír los truenos su pulso le tembló y le dibujo un lunar a la zorra.

―¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

Mientras tanto los monjes del lugar habían salido a ver que era lo que sucedía.

―Es allí.―Dijo uno señalando.―

―El templo de los tres dioses.

Ichigo dibujo la ultima cola en ese momento las puertas del templo junto con las ventanas se abrieron, el viento empujo

a Ichigo contra el suelo mientras que apagaban todas las velas que habían sido prendidas en ofrenda a la Gumiho.

Luego de unos segundos el viento ceso eh Ichigo se levanto muy asustado salio corriendo del templo en dirección hacia el

bosque. Al mismo tiempo que el había escapado los monjes entraron al templo asombrados por lo que veían.

―¿Que sucedió?―Exclamaron asombrados para luego ver horrorizados la pintura.―¡La zorra! ¡La zorra ha desaparecido! ― Los monjes vieron la pintura la cual solo estaba la abuela sin la zorra.―¿Como pudo suceder esto?

Ichigo corrió y corrió sin parar pero sin darse cuenta se tropezó en una bajada y cayo cuesta abajo golpeándose con varias rocas en el proceso asta terminar tirado en una pequeña cascada. Ichigo adolorido intento moverse pero todo su cuerpo se lo impedía, era tan fuerte el dolor que sentía que en segundos cayo desmayado. La Gumiho se acerco hacia el lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa, lo había seguido durante todo el camino y había visto la enorme caída que se había dado así que con cuidado se acerco para ver de cerca su rostro.

―Oye.―Le llamo viéndole al rostro.―¿Estas muerto?―Pregunto al ver que no respondía le pellizco su mejilla para ver como este se quejaba.―Estas muy herido ¿sientes como que vas a morir? ―Ichigo no contesto solo seguía respirando con dificultad, la morena le miro algo dudosa.―Dibujaste mis nueve colas, así que no te dejare morir.―Dijo con seguridad mientras acariciaba su rostro.―Si lo salvo, el sera muy útil.

Sin pensarlo mucho la morena de ojos violetas beso al pelinaranja sabiendo que su perla lo mantendría con vida, sin saber que una simple acción podría darle enormes consecuencias.

* * *

**¿Que tal me quedo? Espero les guste! a mi me gusto mucho el dorama que no pude evitarlo hacerlo Ichiruki.**

**Espero no tardarme mucho con el próximo pero mientras tanto ¿Me dejan sus opiniones?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Pd: Espero no me hallan quedado raro los personajes pero no quería hacerlo típico y poner los amigos de siempre.**


End file.
